Hopelessly Devoted To You
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Reaction Fic to 4X05 basically. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled on the episode! Involves a happy ending :D (Rated T for boys kissing)


**I don't own Glee! Hope you like this story and reviews are always appreciated! :D**

* * *

I don't even know why I'm here. I came home to visit dad so why am I at the school? I don't want to see Blaine. I've been ignoring him. I just have to make sure he doesn't see me. Finn pulled me from my thoughts as he stopped me in the hallway.

"Hey bro. What are you doing here?"

"Umm.. just visiting."

"Oh well I have to go help Artie with auditions for the Grease musical so I will see you later."

He waved and I thought why not go see the auditions? But what if Blaine is there and he sees me? I guess I can't avoid him forever.

I entered the auditorium and sat in one of the back rows. A few auditions came and went, but none that were too fantastic. Then Blaine came on stage and he looked.. well.. awful. He looked miserable to be honest.

"Hi.. I'm Blaine Anderson and I will be singing Hopelessly Devoted to You."

"Great Blaine, go ahead!" Artie said.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, _  
_my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know, _  
_there's just no gettin' over you _  
_I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around _  
_and wait for you _  
_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else _  
_for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you _  
_But now there's nowhere to hide, _  
_since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head, _  
_hopelessly devoted to you _  
_Hopelessly devoted to you, _  
_hopelessly devoted to you_  
_My head is saying "fool, forget him", _  
_my heart is saying "don't let go" _  
_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do _  
_I'm hopelessly devoted to you _  
_But now there's nowhere to hide, _  
_since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head, _  
_hopelessly devoted to you _  
_Hopelessly devoted to you,_  
_hopelessly devoted to you_

It wasn't until he was done singing that I realized I had started crying. Blaine looked down and even from this far away I could see his eyes shining wet from his own set of tears. His voice cracked with emotion as he started to speak.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I just can't, Finn. I didn't wanna let you down, but Grease is a romance and how can I play any of the scenes if I have ruined mine? I don't think I'd be able to play the truth of Danny Zuko. Thank you for letting me audition, but I just can't." He turned to start to leave when Artie spoke up.

"Wait, is there any part you think you could play?"

"I don't think so. Maybe Teen Angel? It's only one scene, but probably not." And with that he ran off the stage and you could hear sobs coming from behind the curtain until there was silence. I looked to Artie and Finn, but they didn't even care. How could you not care that your friend just ran off the stage sobbing? I am probably making a huge mistake by doing this, but I had to find him.

I walked around until I heard sobbing come from the empty and dark choir room. I opened the door quietly and shut the door behind me. The only light in the room was from the streetlights outside coming in through the window, and the lights shone right onto Blaine. He was sitting with his back to me holding what looked like his scrap book of me.

"Oh my God. What have I done? Please God help me take the pain away. At this point I'm willing to do anything.. even if that means killing myself. Everyone would probably be better off if I did anyway. My parents already hate me, I have no friends here who really care about me, and I ruined my relationship with my soul mate. What else do I really have?"

I quietly walked over to him and got on my knees and touched his back. He jumped up in surprise dropping his scrapbook and when he saw me, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Am I dreaming?"

I smiled to him sadly, "Not unless this past month has been a nightmare."

He looked down, "Well, it has been a nightmare... wait, what are you doing here?" He quickly picked up his book and held it tightly to his chest and wiped the tears away from his eyes, which was useless because there were new ones falling in their place.

"I don't really know to be honest. I saw your audition though... it was beautiful."

He sighed, "I don't even know why I auditioned. I don't want to be in the musical."

I decided to try and lighten the mood, "Oh come on.. with all the hair gel Danny wears? You were made for that role, Blaine."

He shook his head and turned to go sit in a chair. I pulled up the piano bench and sat in front of him and I sighed.

"Why did you do it?"

I didn't know it was possible for him to cry any harder, but he proved me wrong. "Because Kurt, I was all alone. You have been the only person in my life that has loved me and cared for me and suddenly you were gone! Our constant texts and skype dates soon turned into nothing. I would call you and you would need to hang up after less than a minute, we would skype and you wouldn't even look at me! You kept looking over to Rachel or look around your apartment and every time I tried to tell you something about my life, like the student election, you interrupted me! Can you honestly sit there and remember anything that I told you while we spoke? It's like I'm not important to you anymore, Kurt. Last year when I said after you would leave, that I would be all alone, you promised me that I wouldn't be. You broke that promise to me. When was the last time that you said "I love you" first? I know I've ruined our relationship and that you never want to see me again, but can you honestly say that we were at 100% before I confessed to you that I was with someone else?"

I sat there and took in everything he said. The pain and anguish on his face and in his eyes hurt, but the fact that he was right broke my heart. "I'm so sorry Blaine. You're right. I've been a terrible terrible boyfriend to you. I ignored you and you didn't deserve any of it."

He looked down and shook his head, "It's okay, I know you've been busy with Vo-"

I took his face and raised it so I could look into his eyes, "No Blaine. It's not okay. Everything you said was completely true. I need to make more time for you and I need to work harder. Could you ever forgive me?"

"The real question is can _you_ ever forgive _me?_ I'm the one who cheated. I'm the bad one in the situation."

I set the scrapbook that was in his lap aside and pulled him into my lap, hugging him as tight as possible and putting my face in his neck. God I missed this smell and his body against mine.

"I forgive you. I love you so much Blaine."

I felt hot and fresh tears against my cheek, "I love you too Kurt. So much."

I pulled back and kissed him hard on the lips.

"We're going to be okay. I promise. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm hopelessly devoted to you too."


End file.
